A little longer
by Serenity and Zwen
Summary: finished, Ryou has had enough of Bakura's beating, so he runs away and meets Kurama + the spirit detectives. And he realizes that he's not entirely human~Zwen (rated R)
1. chapter 1

Accidental Meeting ~ Zwen  
  
This is a Ryou beat-up fic, if you don't like it, don't read it.I don't want it taken off.again.  
  
DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE RYOU BEAT-UP FICS.thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-ho or yu yu hakusho if I did Ryou and Kurama would be mine. Ryou: thank Ra she doesn't own us Kurama: Yeah.I second that Zwen:.you guys are so mean.  
  
~*Ryou's P.O.V*~ It was a cold February morning with nothing to do. It was also raining outside. So I gathered up my courage and tried to talk to my yami. That was a bad idea. ~*Flashback*~ 'I am sooo bored' I said to myself. 'Maybe I should try to talk to Bakura.' I thought as I got up and left the room. I came across Bakura lying on the couch in the living room. He was watching Dragonball Z. I couldn't understand how my yami could watch that. Why does he enjoy watching cartoons beat the crap out of each other.why does he beat me. I went over and stood behind him. He sensed me coming because he turned around and glared at me. "What the heck do you want." he spat. "I was just bored, so I came to talk." I said defensively. It worked because Bakura calmed down a bit. "What do you want to talk about?" he still said with venom lacing his voice. "I was wondering.why do you hit me? What did I do.?" "What did you do!?!? I'll tell you what you did!!!!" he started to raise his voice "I hit you because you are such a weak hikari!!! Even the pharaoh's hikari is stronger!!!" "That still doesn't give you any right to hit me." I said quietly. "SHUTUP!!!! Don't you talk back to me!!! If it wasn't for yu the millennium puzzle would already be mine!!" yelled Bakura as he got of couch and backhanded me, sending me to the ground. Immediately tears began welling up in my eyes. He glared at me harder[if that's possible]. He hated weak people. He especially hated crying. He thought crying was a weakness. Suddenly he started sneering at me. "I have a great idea." I gulped and crawled back till he hit the wall and looked up at my other side. I looked away as he saw the anger, hate, and amusement in the Thief's eyes. One thought passed my mind,  
  
Oh, no.  
  
And that was all that got through before my Yami attacked.  
  
End Ryou's pov End flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryou lay huddled on the floor. It had only been a few minutes, but he was already bleeding. His nose and his lips were streaked with crimson dashes running up and down his face and into his hair. He made a dash for the door, but as soon as he got it opened, Yami Bakura had him once again, tossing him into a distant corner at the entrance to the living room. Ryou was curled up and shivering violently from his fear of his yami. This caused a smirk on the Spirit's face as he picked up the boy roughly by the shoulders and threw him against the brick wall around the fireplace. Ryou looked up at him in pure terror, which made the tomb robber chuckle as he reached his hands to the boy's throat.  
  
Ryou realized again, like he had many times before, how cold and inhuman his Darks hands were. Substituting for the lack of heat though was a rapid, pulsing evil that was always around the Thief. It flowed most quickly in the Pale Demon's anger.  
  
Yami Bakura strongly punched Ryou in the stomach with a free fist. The boy's reaction was to open his mouth and breath from being thoroughly winded, but at the moment his lips parted, the Spirit was behind him with the not so non-existent hands over Ryou's mouth, enabling the boy's ability to breath.  
  
It felt horrible as he tried in vain to take in some air while his lungs. His chest felt like it was going to explode. His lungs burned, as the need for oxygen was not fulfilled. Ryou thought he was going to die, but before he could black out, the hands were removed and held him up as his knees gave away. He leaned limply against the wall gasping for breath. His Dark was laughing maniacally.  
  
"You have betrayed me too many times for your own good, Ryou Bakura," Bakura rasped, "I would have had the Puzzle for long by now if you hadn't started getting in the way since Duelist Kingdom. From then on, you've just been a worthless thorn in my side; ruining all of my plans."  
  
Ryou just stared at his Darks mouth whimpering.  
  
"But now you shall pay for ALL of that. Obviously it wasn't enough to lock you in your soul room or the Shadow Realm as the Change of Heart. Since I can't dispose of you completely, I guess I'll just have to reinstate in your mind, which of us is the superior half. I'm sure you'll get the idea, eh?"  
  
There was a dull 'clunk' as Ryou's head hit the brick of the fireplace when his Dark tossed the boy at the ground. The Spirit stared slugging the child in the face, which was something he hadn't done in a long time from trying to hide his Hikari's abuse. When he paused and finished dropping the white haired boy to the floor, Ryou was literally hacking up blood.  
  
The child laid there, coughs rattling his frail form. Blood flew from his lips and splattered all over the paneled floor beneath him. His hair had red streaks and specks of the thick liquid were all over Ryou's front. His blue and gray shirt had and new dark stained dripping pattern.  
  
Yami Bakura watched him. He reached down and grabbed the boy by the hair, dragging him outside into the pouring rain.  
  
"You need a wash," he muttered.  
  
Large puddles had already formed in the yard, and the Spirit carried his Hikari through many of them. He reached a large ditch that was completely filled with murky rainwater and dipped the gasping boy's head into its depths.  
  
Ryou, who was already struggling to breathe, found himself swallowing the icy liquid by the liter. It filled his lungs where there should have been air, giving him a spiraling headache.  
  
His head was lifted out again. Met with the concept of having to breathe again, Ryou coughed out water and tried to get air into his lungs. In mid painful breath, his head was shoved into the muddy liquid once more.  
  
The second time, Yami Bakura wasn't as quick in resurfacing the boy's head again. Ryou started to struggle from the lack of air. He didn't have gills. But his Yami's grip was like iron. Not even the strongest adrenaline rush Ryou could muster could get his head out.  
  
Finally, the Spirit yanked his light up and threw him onto the porch, where the boy coughed and threw up all the filthy water in his lungs. Ryou looked like some half drowned pathetic creature, like some shaggy dog, with his long white mane all in face and covering his eyes.  
  
Slowly, Ryou rose to his hands and knees shivering still coughing his heart out slightly. He threw a quick fearful glance at his Dark, looking away as the Spirit turned to him. The Spirit squatted down beside his other half.  
  
"How do you feel now, Hikari? Do you still want to know the answer to your question?!"  
  
Ryou could only shake his head as a no. Bakura slowly advanced on his hikari, but was surprised as Ryou pushed him back and ran.  
  
~*Bakura's pov*~  
  
I was surprised when my seemingly weak hikari pushed me back strongly. I figured fear would be in his eyes the moment I turned around. I did turn around, but Ryou wasn't there.  
  
I looked around and was only greeted with nothing 'maybe I shouldn't have done that' I thought as I walked back inside.  
  
~*Ryou's pov*~  
  
I ran. To where I don't know. Until I bumped into someone.  
  
"Ow!!" I said as I landed on my back from the collision. I had fallen on the new bruises made by Bakura. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said trying to get back up but failing miserably, before the boy I bumped into held out his hand, to pull me up.  
  
End pov "Don't worry about." Said the boy "It's okay. Here let me help you up."  
  
Ryou took his hand and the boy pulled him up. "Thank you." He said before he glanced at the boy. The boy had long red hair and very deep emerald eyes "Sorry, by the way my name is Ryou Bakura. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Shuuichi Minamino. But my friends call me Kurama. It's okay you don't have to apologize."  
  
'he seems familiar.'Ryou smiled weakly before he fainted in Kurama's arms.  
  
~* Kurama's pov *~  
  
Oh no. what do I do now!?!? This boy, Ryou, which I just bumped into, literally, just fainted in my arms. I know!!  
  
"Hiei!" I yell.  
  
Suddenly I detect a huge power coming towards me. Typical Hiei. Probably thinks I'm in danger.then a figure clad in black appeared two seconds later.  
  
"What is it!?!?" Hiei frantically yells looking around for any demons.  
  
"It's nothing Hiei, I'm not hurt, but this boy Ryou is. He bumped into me while obviously running away from something. Can you help me take him to Genkai's temple?" I pleaded  
  
"Hn.why should I care about a human."  
  
"Because I'M human too Hiei.and besides he seems familiar to me, as if I met him in my youko life before."  
  
"So? Why should I care? And besides you're only part human."  
  
"Pwease Hiei-chan, for me!" Kurama said giving Hiei 'the look' with big chibi eyes.  
  
"Okay! Just don't do that!!" Hiei yelled before picking up Ryou. "By the way, what's his name?"  
  
"It's Ryou." Kurama stated before the pair ran superfast (because their demons, well Kurama's half demon) to Genkai's temple.  
  
End pov ~* Bakura's house *~  
  
Where is he?!?! Where the hell is Ryou??? He isn't at the pharaoh's house or any of his other 'friends' and he isn't at Malik's either.where is he??? It's all my fault he ran away, oh Ryou if only you knew that I cared.I never meant to hurt you I was just scared you'd be.like me.  
  
~* Genkai's temple *~  
  
Hiei and Kurama arrived at Genkai's temple in less than five minutes.  
  
"Let's go inside and get Yukina," said Kurama.  
  
They headed inside the temple and found their friends: Yusuke [the leader] had slicked back raven black hair and wore a green school uniform, Kuwabara [the idiot] has red-orange hair is tall and [incredibly stupid in my opinion] he wears a blue school uniform [like Ryou's except a little different], Botan [the grim reaper] had light blue hair and wore a pink kimono, and Koenma [their boss] looked a lot like a baby, he's as short as one and even has a pacifier.  
  
"Hi Kurama!" yelled Yusuke "Who's that?" pointing to Ryou.  
  
"Uhhh.this is Ryou. I bumped, actually he bumped into me while I was walking over here. We introduced each other and he fainted. I think he was running away from something or someone. He looks like he's in really bad shape. He must have been beaten.he looks familiar to me somehow." replied Kurama. "Where's Yukina?"  
  
"Over here!" yelled Yukina from across the room. Yukina is Hiei's twin sister, she has light blue hair blue eyes and is the same height as Hiei.  
  
Kurama rushed over to Yukina and hurriedly asked her to heal Ryou. She agreed to heal him and a soft light emitted from her hands and covered Ryou. Instantly he was healed. Then he woke up.  
  
"Ugh.my head." Ryou mumbled as he woke up and looked around "uh.where am I?" then remembering what had happened franticly looked for Bakura. When he didn't find him he sighed, relieved. Just then the others gathered around him. Kurama stepped foreword and spoke to Ryou.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he asked politely [argh!!! Kurama's too polite he's even too polite to his enemies!!!].  
  
"I'm okay." then Ryou looked around at Kurama's friends "Kurama, who are they?" he asked pointing to Yusuke and the others.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, these are my friends.this is Yusuke, Kuwabara ("the idiot" Hiei said in the background), Botan, Koenma, Yukina, Genkai, and Hiei."  
  
Suddenly a crash was heard outside. Followed by a string of cursing.  
  
"Let's check it out!" said Yusuke "It might be those demons Koenma was talking about."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the always cute Ryou.  
  
"Oops." said Yusuke remembering that Ryou was there. "Ummm.did I forget to mention that we are spirit detectives and we fight, capture, and destroy evil demons?"  
  
TBC  
  
Zwen: please review.see the blue button on the bottom of the screen? Push it !! And please dun flame!!!! I don't want it taken off again!!!! 


	2. chapter 2

Okay I rewrote this chapter so maybe it'll be better.  
  
'thoughts' "speech" /hikari to yami/ //yami to hikari// [me interrupting]  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh or yu yu hakusho.if I did the shows would be really weird. Ryou: uh-huh Zwen: you don't have to agree.. Kurama: uh-huh Zwen: o_0 oh well. on with the chapter.this one isn't as 'violent' as the other chapter.  
  
~* Last time *~ "Oops." said Yusuke remembering that Ryou was there. "Ummm.did I forget to mention that we are spirit detectives and we fight, capture, and destroy evil demons?"  
  
Revelations  
  
"Ummmmm.excuse me? Demons? What?" said Ryou.  
  
"Yup.you heard me right. We're spirit detectives. We are sort of like the police. Accept with demons. That guy," Yusuke said pointing to Koenma. "Is sort of like our boss. We have special powers. I can shoot my spirit energy. You probably can't see it because you don't have spirit powers and because you're not a demon."  
  
"Can you show me anyway?" asked Ryou politely.  
  
"Uhhh.sure." replied Yusuke. As he shot a weak beam of spirit energy out the window. "Umm.did you see it?" he asked.  
  
".Yeah." replied Ryou ".but how can I see it if I'm not a demon or have spirit powers?"  
  
"Maybe he's a demon, and he doesn't know." said Kurama.  
  
"While you idiots were talking, the demon is still outside. What are the demons Koenma talked about after?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Uhhh.I think they were looking after a youko with elemental powers, you know like fire, water, ice, spirit, thunder, earth, wind." Kuwabara stated until everyone ignored him.  
  
"No wonder they want to find the youko, he sounds pretty strong though.uhhh.demon.outside? Let's GO." said Kurama.  
  
Then everyone, with the exception of Ryou, rushed outside. They looked around to see what had caused the noise earlier.  
  
"Do you guys see anything?" Kurama asked looking around.  
  
"Nope." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Do you know where Hiei is?" Kurama asked Yusuke.  
  
Before Yusuke could answer Hiei appeared at Kurama's side.  
  
"Hn." Was all Hiei said.  
  
They stood glaring into the darkness [duh! It's like 2 in the morning] daring any creature to come out. Then they heard rustles in the bushes behind them. Quickly they turned around and faced two demons.  
  
'Probably all in the upper A-class' thought Yusuke.  
  
"Hello spirit detectives," said one of the male demons. "I am Kaoru, on my left is Kaori. As you probably heard, we are here for the elemental youko. We know he's here."  
  
Suddenly a scream was heard towards the temple where.Ryou was.  
  
"RYOU!!" yelled Kurama dashing to the temple.  
  
At the temple.  
  
Ryou was backed up into the corner of the room. Tears streaming down his face, and clutching his arm where the demon had kicked him. This was the third demon, Kyori.  
  
The demon smirked, and kicked Ryou again. Ryou whimpered.  
  
"Pathetic, how could you be the youko we're looking for?" Kyori spat glaring at Ryou.  
  
"I-I don't know w-what you are t-talking about." stuttered Ryou truthfully.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Kyori hissed picking Ryou up by his shirt collar. "Let's see if you really are the youko or not!" Kyori chanted something and a searing pain ripped through Ryou's body.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" yelled Ryou franticly clawing at the demon's hands.  
  
"Stop trying to resist."  
  
Ryou's body twitched with the current pain he was in.  
  
"RYOU!!" yelled Kurama kicking open the door [ooh he's angry].  
  
"Sprit gun!" Yusuke yelled firing his blast at Kyori.  
  
Kyori dropped Ryou and fell to the floor seemingly dead. Kurama rushed to Ryou, but before he could get there Kaori blocked him.  
  
"Your friend killed our brother, now you must pay." Said Kaori forming a ball of black energy and firing it at Kurama.  
  
"Kurama!" screamed Ryou. Everyone looked at Ryou as a blue glow surrounded his body. Fox ears appeared on his head and his hair grew a bit longer and a tail appeared at.whatever. Ryou intercepted the energy ball and bounced it at Kaoru. Kaoru screamed as he was hit and he died [^-^U ] Ryou glared at Kaori before gathering electrical power and fire in each of his hands. Then firing it at the demon, then he too died. Ryou turned around and looked at Kurama before he fell to the ground in a dead faint.  
  
TBC  
  
Zwen: that wasn't too bad was it?? Hiei: yes it was!! I didn't get to fight!!!!! Ryou: * sweatdrop * please review. 


	3. chapter 3

Zwen: ^-^  
  
Ryou: x_X  
  
Zwen: uh-huh  
  
Serenity: This chapter is weird.  
  
Zwen: -_-U don't need your comment.  
  
Ryou: Zwen does not own yu-gi-oh. o  
  
/ \  
  
/____\  
  
(^_^) Kirby ^-^  
  
/_/ \_\ [me!!] 'thoughts'  
  
Truth Revealed  
  
Ryou fell to the ground. He laid there unconscious. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed over to Ryou, Hiei rushed to Kurama.  
  
'Ryou.could it be.? Could he really be my brother? He looks exactly like Ryuto did before he died along time ago.maybe.' Kurama thought.  
  
"HELLO!!!" Hiei yelled in Kurama's ear.  
  
"AHHHH!! What?!?!" Kurama yelled back.  
  
"I've been calling your name for at least five minutes. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I don't know.I have this feeling that Ryou is my br--" Kurama was cut off.  
  
"Yo! Fox boy!" Yusuke yelled to Kurama. "Help me get Ryou to Yukina."  
  
"Sure." answered Kurama.  
  
Kurama and Yusuke lifted Ryou and carried him to the.room where Yukina was. They found Yukina sitting near the window and looking at the moon. She turned to look at them, and gasped when she saw Ryou and immediately rushed over.  
  
"Hey sis. can you heal him?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Sure." Yukina replied.  
  
A soft blue light emitted from Yukina's hand and flowed onto Ryou. All scrapes and bruises that were visible disappeared from Ryou's body.  
  
"That's all I can do for now, but he'll be fine." said Yukina "He needs to rest though, he used a lot of spirit energy, obviously he hasn't used it in a long time."  
  
Just then Ryou's body stirred. He slowly opened his eyes, but then they immediately opened widely when he felt a hand enclose around his neck, lifting him off the ground. Ryou's eyes widened more. Franticly clawing at the evil [^-^] hand trying to get free.  
  
"You bastard." Hiei snarled tightening his grip on Ryou's neck, "Why didn't you tell us that you were the youko they were looking for?!?! You could've gotten Kurama killed!!"  
  
"Hey look! Shortie cares for someone!" The idiot, I mean Kuwabara said. No one paid attention to him though.  
  
"I-I d-didn't k-know t-though." Ryou stammered obviously frightened to death.  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"I-it's t-t-true." tears began to form in Ryou's eyes [he's sensitive] "P- please l-l-let m-me g-go."  
  
"Hiei! Let him go! He might be telling the truth." Kurama protested "Let go! He's sensitive! [didn't I just say that?]"  
  
"Yeah!? But what if he isn't telling the truth?" said Hiei before unsheathing his sword and pressing it against Ryou's neck drawing blood.  
  
"What if he isn't lying? Then what? He won't trust us anymore!" the kitsune [fox] pleaded.  
  
"Well I-" Hiei was cut off when he felt something snap from under the blade of his sword. Two things fell, the Millennium Ring [of course, you really think that he wouldn't be wearing it?] , and a oval shaped locket.  
  
Everyone's attention was turned to the two items. Hiei let go of Ryou. Ryou scrambled over to his two possessions. He grabbed the Millennium Ring and put it on. He reached out to grab the locket, but Hiei stepped on his hand.  
  
"Aaaahh!" Ryou yelled trying to free his hand.  
  
"Not so fast," Hiei sneered "what are these? Hmmm?"  
  
Kurama stared at the locket before saying: "Hiei! Stop!" Kurama yelled. "Get your foot off my little brother's hand!"  
  
Zwen: oooohh evil cliffie  
  
Ryou: must you enjoy torturing me so.  
  
Zwen: ^-^ yup  
  
Ryou: * sigh * please review. 


	4. chapter 4

Zwen:....zzzzzzzzzz  
  
Ryou: * sigh * * walks up to Zwen's ear * WAKE UP!!  
  
Zwen: AHHHH!!!!  
  
Ryou: get ready you have Tae kwon Doe in ten minutes.  
  
Zwen: WHAT!?!?! GottogetreadygottogetdressedgottogetoutofdoorGOOD-BYE!!!  
  
Ryou: uhhh.Zwen does not own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Missing  
  
Everyone froze including Ryou. Hiei hesitantly removed his foot. Ryou grabbed his locket and crawled into a dark corner trying to become as small as possible because of his fear towards Hiei.  
  
"What?" Hiei finally asked after a while. "How can he be your brother?"  
  
"I don't know.when I saw that locket I knew he was my brother." Kurama sighed "before my mom and dad got divorced when I was little, I had a little brother named Ryou. [ this is the day after I wrote ^ that stuff up there.I am very pissed right now at my dad this is what he said after I got on the internet for three minutes "get off the internet now. I'll let you go on later for fifteen minutes" @#$%@#$% done ranting] We had our names engraved on them. So I knew that was him."  
  
"." Hiei was silent.  
  
"When my parents got divorced, my mother took me and my father took Ryou to Britain while I stayed here in Japan. My little brother was also one of the strongest youkos in the Makai before we got shot by that spirit hunter. [I'm watching yu yu hakusho right now on toonami. It's the episode called: Suzaku, leader of the beasts ^-^] we both fled to the human world. We were both born children of Shiori Minamino and Steve [I nicknamed someone in my class this ^-^] Bakura. I was born first and he followed two years after."  
  
"Are you sure he's your brother?" Hiei questioned Kurama (again).  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kurama walked over to where Ryou was, but ran quickly back to the others.  
  
"Guys!! Ryou's gone!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Zwen: oooh!! Another cliffie!!  
  
Ryou: * glare *  
  
Zwen: what?...I'M HUNGRY!!!!!  
  
Ryou: * sweatdrop * your mom just brought your dinner down!!  
  
Zwen: * munch munch * mmmm hmmm  
  
Ryou: * falls down * 


	5. chapter 5

Zwen: okay. I have no clue why my chapter is getting shorter  
  
Serenity: maybe 'cuz your brain is so small  
  
Jacob: DIS!  
  
Ryou: * sweatdrop *  
  
Zwen: DIE!!!  
  
Serenity: Zwen will never ever ever ever EVER own yu-gi-oh or yu yu hakusho.  
  
Zwen: -_-U I hate you.  
  
Serenity: ^-^ I know you do! /hikari to yami/  
  
//yami to hikari//  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
cd music   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Guys Ryou's gone!!" yelled Kurama as he ran back to the others.  
  
"What! Ryou's gone!" yelled Yusuke. "Let's go find him."  
  
Everyone rushed around the temple looking for Ryou. Kurama snuck outside for some time to think and to look for Ryou.  
  
'Why did Ryou run away? Why did Hiei act the way he did? Why did he---who the heck is listening to a cd at a time like this?!?! Hey wait a second.none of us has a cd-player.Ryou.'  
  
Kurama listened more intently trying to figure out what it was,  
  
I close my eyes  
  
and I can see  
  
the day we met  
  
just one moment and I knew  
  
you're my best friend  
  
do anything  
  
for you   
  
"Yeah. Bakura.when I first saw you you were my best friend.but you changed once you heard of the millennium items. I have no other friend besides you." Ryou sighed.  
  
We've gone so far  
  
and done so much  
  
and I feel  
  
like we've always been together  
  
right by my side  
  
through thick and thin  
  
you're the part of my life  
  
I'll always remember   
  
"I wish you were still my friend."  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who would've guessed that you and I  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say good-bye   
  
"Yeah, I said good-bye to the old Bakura."  
  
You've helped me find  
  
the strength inside  
  
and the courage  
  
to make my dreams come true  
  
how will I find  
  
another friend  
  
like you   
  
"What happened to the old Bakura, the one that loved me.[-_- this is getting corny]"  
  
Two of a kind  
  
that's what we are  
  
and it seems  
  
like we were always winning  
  
but as our team  
  
is torn apart  
  
I wish we could go back to the beginning   
  
"."  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who would've guessed that you and I  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say good-bye   
  
"Good bye."  
  
Somehow today  
  
.we'd have to say.  
  
good-bye   
  
Tears fell from Ryou's eyes as the song ended.  
  
//Awww.is my girly little hikari crying// Bakura's voice echoed through his head.  
  
/ "Bakura?"/ Ryou spoke through his mind link and with his voice without knowing it.  
  
//of course it's me! who else can talk through your mind!//  
  
/./  
  
//humph! Ignoring me now are you. I guess I'll just have to come out and teach you a lesson/  
  
/ "no.please no.don't come out of the ring."/  
  
//you don't have a choice// ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama watched as Ryou listened and sung to his cd. It saddened him to know that his brother was so lonely, while himself has been quite popular with lot's of friends. Kurama sighed then he noticed Ryou talk to himself.  
  
"Bakura?" he said.  
  
'Bakura? Who the heck is Bakura?'  
  
"."  
  
'I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
"no.please no.don't come out of the ring."  
  
'huh? What ring?' Kurama looked at Ryou, he was visibly shaking from something in a ring. 'WHAT!? The ring around his neck is glowing. This can't be good.'  
  
Kurama dashed forward and ripped the ring from Ryou's neck startling him. Kurama then pulled something from his shirt and tied it to the ring, and then chanted something. Kurama held the ring and turned to Ryou.  
  
"Ryou." Kurama looked at the spot Ryou was just at. "crap! He's gone again!"  
  
but Kurama saw a patch of white run back into the temple. Kurama (being a demon) ran quickly into the temple and tackled Ryou to the ground. Ryou was crying uncontrollably now.  
  
"Lemme go! Get off! Leave me alone!" Ryou was sobbing real hard now.  
  
"Ryou! Listen! I'm tryin to help you!" Kurama yelled back. The yelling caught everyone in the temples attention. They all rushed to the room they heard the noises in. Everyone stared at the scene before them. Kurama was holding a crying Ryou to the ground and yelling at him.  
  
Kurama pulled Ryou into a sitting position and hugged him.  
  
"Shhhh.it's alright Ryou, I'm here for you."  
  
" * sniff * Kurama.I * sniff * missed you.w-when I first saw you a-after I b-bumped into you.I-I [T.T this is sooo corny.] knew y-you were my brother. I just." then Ryou broke down sobbing harder than ever. Eventually he fell asleep.  
  
Kurama took Ryou to one of the many many many guestrooms in the temple, and put him on a bed covering him with a blanket. After he set the millennium ring on the table across the room. Kurama sighed as Hiei entered the room. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zwen: owwww.my hands hurt.  
  
Ryou: .you made me soooo stupid in that..  
  
Bakura: ditto..  
  
Serenity: ....-_-U  
  
Zwen: thanks a lot!!  
  
Please review!! 


	6. chapter 6

Zwen: I'M HUNGRY!!  
  
Serenity and Ryou: YOU ARE ALWAYS HUNGRY!!!!!  
  
Zwen: . sheesh....anyway.I think this is my longest chap yet!  
  
Ryou: -_-U You must be insane  
  
Zwen: ^-^I'm so happy you like me!  
  
Ryou: x_X  
  
Zwen: ^-^U  
  
Disclaimer: I never and never will own Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu Yu Hakusho. WAAAAAAH!!!!! BUT NOW YOU CAN'T SUE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * cough * HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha..hahaha * cough hackhack *  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop *  
  
"speech"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
~ tv, radio, song lyrics, etc~  
  
On with the fic ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a clear spring day and the spirit detectives were sitting inside Ryou and Kurama's house, it has also become Ryou's home since he moved in. It has been two years since Ryou has run away from Bakura, met Kurama his brother, and the other spirit detectives, found out he was a youko, and joined the detectives. Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing Super Smash Brothers Melee on gamecube [duh!] on one of Ryou and Kurama's [six!] big screen tvs. Yusuke was using Ganondorf and Kuwabara was using Peach [^-^']. Kurama and Ryou and Hiei were watching Lilo & Stitch.  
  
"Take that! Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled battling Yusuke in SSBM.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" Yusuke replied.  
  
"SHUTUP THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!!" yelled Ryou "WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH TV!!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara sweatdropped when they heard this.  
  
"Hiei," Yusuke sighed "You're a bad influence on Ryou."  
  
"Thanks for the compliment." Hiei replied.  
  
"Shhh." Shushed Kurama.  
  
Two hours later everyone was bored. Then Ryou spoke up.  
  
"Why don't we go take a walk. Besides we could use the fresh air."  
  
"Fine, but.can.we.. get some....ICECREAM!!!!" Hiei said nervously at first but more enthusiastic.  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. They all knew how MUCH Hiei LOVED ice-cream.  
  
"Sure Hiei. My treat." Said Kurama.  
  
"YEAH!!" Hiei all but yelled.  
  
"Okay already!" Ryou yelled. Then he turned to Kuwabara and the others "but before we go, there's something I would like to ask you all. How old are you guys?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Nothing." Ryou replied. "Just answer."  
  
"16." Hiei  
  
"15." Yusuke  
  
"16." Kurama  
  
"and I, the great Ryou, am 14."  
  
"Uhhhhh.." said Kuwabara dumbly.  
  
"No Kazuma [if you dun no Kazuma is Kuwabara's first name] uhhh is the capitol of duh which you happen to be the mayor of."  
  
"Hiei is REALLY bad influence on you." Kuwabara growled.  
  
"Why THANK you." Hiei gloated obviously proud of Ryou.  
  
"Okay, let's just GO." Kurama sighed.  
  
Okay.after a couple arguments the group finally went outside. They stopped at the ice-cream shop after Hiei threatened to kill them all if they didn't get ice cream now. After TWO hours in the shop, and 46 ice cream sundaes for Hiei, they finally left.  
  
"Hiei..did you have to eat THAT much!?!?" Kurama exclaimed. "You're lucky I'm rich!"  
  
Hiei grinned. "Of course Kuwama-chan."  
  
"Great..sugar high.."  
  
Ryou and the gang were walking through the park when Ryou froze. Kurama looked back.  
  
"Ryou, what's wrong?" Kurama asked his little brother.  
  
"No...can't be..him.." Ryou mumbled as he shuddered.  
  
"Who Ryou? Is it him?" Kurama was of course referring to Bakura.  
  
Ryou could only nod.  
  
"You have to get over it sooner or later Ryou. You're stronger than you were two years ago. Besides if he decides to come after you we'll protect you."  
  
Ryou nodded again. As Kurama and the others pushed and pulled Ryou to their destination, which just happened to be the lake twenty meters from where Bakura and the other duelists were.  
  
Kurama and the others led Ryou to the lake, but not before Bakura and the others turned and saw Ryou.  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
* flashback (YGO people) *  
  
Yugi, Yami, Joey, Serenity, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Tristan, Tea, and even Seto Kaiba [whew! Long list!] were sitting at a table talking and eating.  
  
"It's already been two years since Ryou left." Bakura said unhappily. Bakura had become.nice since Ryou's disappearance.  
  
"Bakura, cheer up! He'll come back someday when he's ready to." The always- happy-super-bouncy-boy-that-looks-like-a-chibi-Yugi said.  
  
"Easy for you to say.he probably won't ever come back after what I did to him." Bakura gloomily replied. "I just know it he hates me! he will ne-" Bakura stopped talking when he noticed an odd 'laughing' group heading towards the lake near them.  
  
One boy had slicked back raven black hair and appeared to be the leader, a tall stupid looking [^-^0 sorry! Couldn't resist! Sorry Kuwabara fans if there are any] orange haired guy, a short mean looking boy with spiky black hair with a white star shaped design on the front, a boy with long red hair who looked friendly, and a boy who was being dragged by the others who looked strangely like-  
  
"RYOU!"  
  
*end flashback *  
  
Bakura and the others got up and stared at Ryou and the detectives. Kurama and the other detectives let the smiles fall from their faces.  
  
"Ryou?" Bakura asked nervously. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah? What of it?" Ryou replied. The other detectives fell down.  
  
"Sheesh Ryou! You were just terrified a minute ago! Now your back to your obnoxious self!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Yusuke? SHUTUP!! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!!" Kurama yelled.  
  
"AAAHHHH!! BIG BRO!! DON'T YELL IN MY EAR!" Ryou yelled.  
  
"EVERYONE STOP YELLING!!!!!!" Hiei yelled 'calmly'.  
  
The YGO team sweatdropped. Until Bakura found the courage to speak up.  
  
"Ryou? Where have you been for these past two years? And why did you just say 'big bro'?"  
  
"I did? Whoops! And why should I tell you where I have been for these past two years? You're the reason I left." Ryou replied smoothly while Bakura flinched.  
  
"Stop making me feel worse than I already do! I'm sorry! Okay! I never did mean to hurt you."  
  
"You do?" Ryou was shocked.  
  
"I am."  
  
"I hate to brake up this happy reunion, but the demon Koenma mentioned is headed this way!" Hiei said finally coming out of his sugar high.  
  
"WTF!!?? WHY THE HELL NOW!??! WHY CAN'T THE DEMON TERRORIZE SHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" Ryou screeched obviously upset at having his moment with Bakura ruined.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened with joy "I'm so proud of my hikari! He actually knows how to cuss." Then his face went to confused mode "wait a sec.demons?"  
  
"Awwww shit!" I forgot you guys are human!" Hiei exclaimed.  
  
"HUH?!?!" said the YGO group.  
  
"I'll explain later." Ryou said "we have some business to take care of." The spirit detectives turned and sprinted, not realizing the duelists were following them, into the forest.  
Zwen: that was long..  
  
Ryou: you made me cuss like a sailor  
  
Bakura: YEAH! I know! ISN'T IT GREAT?!?!  
  
Everyone: * sweatdrop* shutup!  
  
Zwen: ^-^ please review!! 


	7. chapter 7

Zwen: YAAY!! Look how many reviews! Serenity said that she doubted that I would get this many!!  
  
Ryou:.......  
  
Serenity: SETO!!  
  
Everyone: * sweat drop *  
  
ME NO OWN NOTHIN!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"speech"  
  
/light to dark/  
  
//dark to light//  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
While the detectives [-_-U I need another word besides detectives] were running off in to the forest, they didn't realize that the YGO [need another word] group was following.  
  
Yusuke and the others ran quickly into the forest and the duelists were having a hard time keeping up. The detectives kept running until they came to a clearing in the middle of the forest where they felt a familiar ki.  
  
"The ki.feels like..KARASU!!" Kurama exclaimed.  
  
"Who's Karasu?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Karasu's this pervert always going after MY fox." Explained Hiei.  
  
"Awww.I didn't know you cared." Kurama cooed.  
  
"Okay be quiet! Karasu is coming!" Kuwabara said.  
  
As the detectives [I REALLY NEED A DIFFERENT WORD!!] were looking for Karasu, the YGO people [-_-] approached them.  
  
* flashback * "* pant * Damn! They run * pant* fast!" Bakura panted.  
  
"Shhhh. let's hide behind that bush and see what they're doing." Suggested Yami.  
  
Everybody nodded and hid in the bush a couple meters from Ryou. When there they listened to the conversations that he held with his 'family'.  
  
"Who's Karasu?" 'that was Ryou' thought Bakura.  
  
"Karasu's this pervert always going after MY fox." That was the short evil lookin kid.  
  
"What the hell are they talking about?" Bakura asked the others.  
  
"Dunno. Let's watch." Seto suggested.  
  
*end flashback/yyh *  
  
The.yyh team froze and looked around. Then Kurama shouted out:  
  
"Ryou! Watch out! Karasu is right behind you!"  
  
Ryou slowly turned around to face the demon Kurama was talkin about [if you dun know Ryou never met Karasu before but knows he's powerful], but before he could turn.all the way he was grabbed from behind and held in a head- lock. Bakura, Kurama, and Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
Bakura had to use every ounce of his will power to not jump in and save Ryou, he had a feeling they could handle it by themselves.  
  
"Karasu! Let my little brother go now!" Kurama demanded angrily [ooohh.kurama is pissed off x_X].  
  
"Little brother hmmm? Just more reason to kill him." Karasu answered.  
  
Yusuke suddenly attacked Karasu.  
  
"Spirit gun!!" shouted Yusuke. The shot missed as Karasu flung himself to one side. "Damn, I missed" mumbled Yusuke.  
  
Karasu merely laughed and tightened his grip on Ryou's neck but was unprepared for Ryou attack.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Karasu. "THAT LITTLE DEMON BIT MY FINGER!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!1 MY POOR FINGER!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone, including the YGO group sweatdropped.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY!!!! YOU'RE DEAD RUNT!!!!!!" wailed Karasu as he threw a bomb at Ryou. Ryou dodged it before facing Karasu. It was clear that Ryou was royally pissed.  
  
"RUNT?!?! I'LL SHOW YOU WHOSE A RUNT!!!! ROSE BITS!!!![I got that from G Gundum ^-^]" Ryou yelled. Little rose heads appeared out of nowhere and started shooting massive beams off spirit energy at Karasu, but unfortunately for Karasu Ryou wasn't done yet. Ryou pulled a seed from his hair and chucked it at Karasu.  
  
"LEECH SEED!!" yelled Ryou. The seeds fastened themselves on Karasu.  
  
"WTF!?!? What are these??" Karasu yelled.  
  
"They are seeds that will zap your strength, and speaking of zap," Ryou said before gathering up electricity in his hands "ZAP CANNON!!" Ryou released the energy at Karasu. Karasu yelled as his body was electrocuted.  
  
"YOU EVIL DEMON!! GO TO HELL!!" Karasu screeched at Ryou.  
  
"WHAT!?!? YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU EVIL MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD FROM HELL!! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!! YOU---" Ryou was cut off from his rant as Kurama dashed forward and covered Ryou's mouth laughing nervously and dragged him away while Yusuke and Kuwabara opened a portal to the spirit world and took what was left of Karasu.  
  
"Hiei is a really bad influence on Ryou." Kurama sighed. "You guys can come out of the bushes now."  
  
Bakura and the others came out of bushes nervously after seeing Ryou's 'performance'. Everyone had wide eyes, especially Bakura, after Ryou's rant.  
  
"..." They were silent.  
  
Hiei walked over to Ryou and gave him a hi-five for his 'rant'.  
  
"Good job!" congratulated Hiei.  
  
Everyone present fell down anime style. Bakura was the first to recover.  
  
".Ryou?.are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ryou answered sheepishly. "What you said in the park.did you really mean it?"  
  
"Of course I did Ryou. I never did mean to hurt you. I've always loved you, in the brother like way." He added "um.what did you actually mean by 'big bro' in the park?"  
  
at this moment Yusuke and the idiot [^-^] decided to come back,  
  
"Let me introduce you guys to my friends: this is Yusuke, Kuwabara /the idiot/, Hiei, and my big brother Kurama." Ryou finished.  
  
Bakura snickered when he heard Ryou's mental definition of Kuwabara. "I still don't get it. How is he your brother if I never heard of him before, and how did you get 'super powers'."  
  
"First off, Kurama and my parents got divorced when we were little so he lived with our mom and I stayed with my dad. I have super powers 'cause he has super powers and we are both part youko."  
  
"Still don't understand. Prove it you two are part.whatever it was."  
  
"okay!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
A light surrounded both Ryou and Kurama, as they shrunk triangular ears formed at the top of their head their real ears disappeared. Then Kurama gained five tails while Ryou being younger gained only four. The light disappeared and in Ryou and Kurama's place stood two silver kitsune [Japanese for fox], one fox was about two feet long, while the younger one looked only about 1 ½ feet long.  
  
"raru?[-_-U I dunno what a fox would sound like.]" said the younger one quietly.  
  
The Kurama kitsune just jumped into Hiei's arms and purred softly. Ryou just looked up at Bakura [KAWAII!!]. Bakura bent down and picked up the silver fox gently and hugged it. Ryou purred loudly before falling asleep in Bakura's arms.  
  
------------------------ Zwen: KAWAII!!  
  
Ryou: too much purring  
  
Serenity: YOU ARE VERY MENTAL AND SAD!!  
  
Zwen: -_- you are so mean.^-^ please review 


	8. chapter 8

Gomenasai...evil writers block......THIS IS GONNA BE THE LAST CHAPTER!! Zwen: okay to clear up any confusion with this fic this chap is mostly a flashback of the end of chapter 5 I think.  
  
Ryou: she's gonna make me weak again -_-U  
  
Zwen:...you evil...  
  
Serenity: in your whole stinkin fic I HAVEN'T TALKED AT ALL!!!  
  
Zwen: . too loud  
  
Kurama: Hiei...SAVE ME!!!!  
  
I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.......WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++~~~~~~~~++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kurama sighed. It has been such a long time since Ryou had been truly happy. Kurama thought back to when they have been...introduced.  
  
*flashback (this is where Hiei walked into the room in the end of chapter 5)*  
  
"Kurama? What's wrong?" Hiei asked.  
  
Kurama sighed again "It's about Ryou...It seems he's afraid of us...especially you Hiei." Hiei rubbed his head sheepishly. Kurama continued "Hiei, could you be nicer to Ryou considering he's my brother AND a youko?"  
  
"I guess..." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Great!" Kurama exclaimed happily. "You can train him too!!"  
  
"What did I just get myself into?" Hiei sighed and smacked his head.  
  
"Come now! It wont be that bad!" Kurama grinned. Hiei sweatdropped.  
  
"Says you..." Hiei mumbled.  
  
At this time Ryou woke up being the light sleeper that he is.  
  
"Uh....hi?" Ryou sleepily asked.  
  
"Oh...sorry, we didn't mean to wake you."  
  
" * yawn * That's okay. * rub eyes [KAWAII!!]* where's my millennium ring?"  
  
"Huh?...oh yeah...it's on the table over there. Don't worry about whatever was in there...I put a ward on it so nothing can come out." Kurama grinned. "and by the way I don't think you two wee properly introduced. Hiei this is Ryou, and Ryou this is Hiei, he is a fire demon with a very very very very very very very very very very----"  
  
"He gets the point Kurama." Hiei said.  
  
"Oh...okay. As I was saying. He is a fire demon with a very bad temper. Oh yeah...I had an idea, Hiei and I could train you so you can become more...in tune, with your youko self."  
  
Ryou blinked. "Okay..."  
  
"Great!! We con start tomorrow!!" the hyper Kurama said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! KURAMA!! YOU ATE MY SUGAR!! YOU WILL PAY!!!!!" Hiei wailed.  
  
'this is weird...oh well.' Ryou thought. "Kuwama...me bored! I can't sleep will you pway wit' me?" Ryou begged with chibi eyes that NO ONE can resist.  
  
"Sure!! Hiei-chan, come play with us."  
  
*end the really weird flashback*  
  
Kurama sighed, 'then after that Hiei and Ryou got to know each other better.'  
  
Bakura blinked 'HUH?!?!?? RYOU IS A DEMON.....COOL!!' Bakura hugged the Ryou kitsune.  
  
Ryou looked up at Bakura, then he and Kurama went back to 'normal' [ if they are ever normal x_X]  
  
Bakura blinked again. Ryou had turned back to normal. Ryou looked up at Bakura shyly. Then looked at his feet.  
  
Bakura hugged Ryou. "That proves you're a demon and you're not weak anymore. Ryou? Will you come home with me?"  
  
Ryou hugged Bakura back "Okay! That okay with you Kurama?"  
  
"Sure. It's your life."  
  
"I missed you Bakura." Ryou said  
  
"Let's go home Ryou. Let's start over..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zwen: This chapter was COMEPLETE CRAP!!  
  
Ryou: it wasn't that bad.  
  
Serenity: YES IT WAS!! I NEVER SPOKE A WORD!! YOU HARDLY EVEN MENTIONED ME!!  
  
Zwen & Ryou: x_X  
  
Readers: -________-U  
  
Please review ......it'll make me feel less stupid. 


End file.
